His silicon soul
by Sega Kuro
Summary: Waking up, a special hIE must seek help to find out who he is, and what's his purpose in life is.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**June, 19**

The Sun shined down in an advanced city. People are on the sidewalks, walking their children and dogs. A crowd was formed and in the center of it was a beautiful girl, her hair and eyes shared the color of lavender. Around her were three floating drones taking pictures. The people in the crowd was talking among one another,

"Wow she's so pretty."

"Are they streaming this?"

"That's the hIE model Lacia."

hIE's. Humanoid interface elements, Robots with highly powerful computers and sophisticated AI programs.

After standing around for five minutes she walks back home to her owner.

* * *

After finally arriving home, she opens the front door to the mansion. The mansion had a color scheme of gold on white. After entering the house she went upstairs.

She enters a dimly lit room with a bed, and on the bed was an old man who appears to be in his late 80's.

"Rise and shine." She said as she opens the curtains to let the sunlight shine in.

With the sunlight she let in, the old man open his eyes.

"Lacia, Welcome back." The old man who is groggy said.

"Thank you, I picked up your medication."

"Good, was there any trouble getting there?"

"No. it was fine, here's your medication, and I'll prepare breakfast for you."

"Thank you Lacia, I'm so glad I have you."

"I'll always be by your side… Arato."

**June, 19… 2173.**

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review, and feel free to follow and fave.**


	2. Chapter 1 The awakening

**Later that night 12:00 AM**

5 miles away, was an abandoned research facility. Deep within the building were worn out computers and collected dust. Inside one of the labs were several pods. All but one was sealed and was labeled 005. All of a sudden it started to open, revealing a boy. His hair was dark and shaggy and has what appears to be a set of goggles on his head. He was wearing black armor that is covering his chest front and back, and under it is a tight shirt and black pants, and a scarf.

After a few minutes, his eyes started to twitch, slowly opening them. He reached for his head, and realized that he can feel. He looked at his hand, slowly examining it, as if this was his first time seeing it. And through his eyes was a HUD. He was confused on what's happening, he tried to speak but didn't know how. He looked at his surroundings and notices, what appears to be a black coffin and a suitcase with a note that said open. He was confused that he knew what it said. He does at the note say and opens it. Inside contains clothes and an audio recorder. There was tape on it that was labeled play. Once he read it he pressed the button.

Once he played it, there was only a few seconds of silence until a voice started to talk.

"… Is it recording?" The voice asked.

"How the hell should I know? This thing is way before our time." A second voice came into the conversation. Then a third one came.

"The red light means its recording." It sounded younger than the other two.

"How would you know?" the first voice asked.

"It says "REC" next to it."

"…" there was a moment of silence. Must be realizing how stupid they were for not figuring it out sooner.

"Look, how about you let the grown-ups handle this and you go and play your games." the second voice said

"Whatever, you're welcome."

"… Man that brat is weird." The first voice said.

The boy looked at the recording in an unsatisfied look, starting to think if listening to this recording was nothing but a waste of time.

"Okay well… Hello, if you're listening to this it means you finally woken up, which means today… is your birthday."

The boy was confused as to what he meant by that.

"Right now you're probably wondering who and where you are. Well, we'll start with whom. Your name is Kurono, and you are an hIE, an android a special kind of hIE."

"!" the boy now named Kurono was shocked.

"And your probably unable to speak right now, well that's because some of your functions are still booting. The process will go faster if you read the book we packed for you." Kurono looked in the case to see a story book.

"Along with the book you'll also find some cash and a change of clothes, can't have you going out with your armor on."

Kurono look to see a hoodie, and a pair of black pants, both blue on black designs, and next to the clothes was a stack of cash.

"The cash is for you to check into a hotel, we can't have you stay the night in the place you woke up, which brings me to the next subject. You're in the place we were built."

Kurono took interest of this.

"The place has been abandoned for forty years now, apparently the budget for this project was deep in debt and they just decided to shut it down and leave everything they worked on including us behind."

"But then something weird happen… we started waking up."

Kurono notices the tone in his voice. He was clearly confused. Then he noticed he said "US".

"We don't know why, that's what we're trying to figure out. You are one of the five hIEs' that was built in the lab, me along with the two other guys who voices you just heard, are one of them, along with another guy but he keeps to himself in his lab."

After hearing that Kurono took notice on how many hIEs' there are.

"By now you probably already found your black monolith, it's used as a weapon, so take that with you too."

He looks back at the black coffin. That must be what he's talking about.

"Once you leave, don't worry about looking for us. We'll find you, until then feel free to look around, and learn more about the world. We put up some directions for the exit."

kurono looked to see arrows pointing to the end of a hall.

"And that's all you need to know for now, we'll talk more in person, see you soon… bro... okay now how do I turn this off?"

Kurono stopped the tape after that, he already knew where the rest was going.

Once he put the recorder back in the suitcase, Kurono took off his armor and started putting the clothes on, and headed towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 2 checking in

**Later**

After walking for an hour Kurono found a hotel. It was tall, maybe 30 levels, along with a penthouse.

"…" Kurono contemplates on whether he should get a normal hotel room, or aim for the penthouse… then again, even if he was to get either one, how was he supposed to bring in his black monolith inside without raising suspicions? Then, there was the matter where some of his functions not finishing booting.

_Oh crap, what the hell's that kid carrying?_

_Is that a bomb, should we call the police?_

_He's awfully quiet, maybe he's a terrorist._

Kurono let out a stressful sigh. Can robots even breathe?

"…!" then an idea popped into his head, it could be crazy enough to work. But first, he needed to look for a 24 hour electronic store.

**30 minutes later**

The hotel lobby was quiet, as expected at 1:35 past midnight. Later on the front entrance to the hotel open, revealing Kurono, carrying nothing but the suitcase, he had earlier, but no sign of his black monolith. He heads to the receptionist desk. The receptionist was female, her hair was black and tied into a bun, and is wearing a skirt and suit.

"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked

Kurono took out a tablet, and started typing.

"_Hi, I'm sorry but I'm a mute so I can only communicate to you through this tablet, I reserved a 3 night stay in the penthouse, my name is Haruto Kurokami."_ Kurono thought it'd be best to use a fake name.

"Oh you poor thing, here let me find you." The receptionist typed through her computer.

"Ah, Yes here you are, and you're going to be paying in cash?" she asked

"_Yes, here you go."_ Kurono gave the receptionist the cash.

"Good, I'll just need your signature." She pulled out the registration ledger. Kurono signed it and she grabbed the key to the penthouse.

"Here you go, enjoy your stay." She said

"_Thank you, enjoy your night."_ Kurono replied with a kind smile.

After arriving at the penthouse, Kurono went to the outside balcony… where he picked up his black monolith.

If Kurono could speak right now, he'd be saying _"Can't believe that worked"_."

* * *

**30 minutes ago**

Kurono left the electronic store; he brought a tablet and a laptop, and while he was in there, he got to use a computer to book the penthouse to the hotel. After that he headed towards the hotel, and put on his goggles. If he can scale the side of the wall, along with his black monolith, he can easily pick it up when he checks in, but the problem was, will it work? It wouldn't hurt to try.

He went to the side of the hotel and looked at the wall. After a few minutes of observation he took off his goggles, he concluded that it would be too high due to the weight he would be carrying, even if he was to increase the frictional force of his feet.

Just as he was about to give up Kurono notice the building next to the hotel. Maybe, just maybe… he put his goggles back on, and observes the building next to the hotel.

…

"!" It could work. If he can scale at least halfway up this wall, he can jump off to the roof of the building next to it, that's the easy part, the hard part was for him to jump back on the wall and continue the rest of the way. He had to start running the second his feet are up against that wall.

Kurono took off his shoes, and grabbed his black monolith. He put his foot against the wall and started running upwards. He put all his frictional force on his feet running as fast as he can. Once he past the building next to the hotel, Kurono jumped and landed on it, now comes the hard part. Before he can do it, he needed a running start. Kurono walked to the other end of the building he was standing on, and ran towards the hotel wall.

Kurono felt like time was slowing down. His feet landed on the wall and when enough pressure was applied on the wall, he quickly ran upwards. He did it, Kurono was back on the wall. He ran as fast as he can, he couldn't afford any distractions until he was up on the roof.

Kurono kept running, and running, and running until…

_WOOSH_

He ran fast enough to launch himself up in the sky.

"?" Kurono wondered what just happened. He overshot it.

Now he has to find a way to land on the roof without making a hole or a ruckus, they'll file a noise complaint, but how? Kurono looks around for something.

"!" Then he found the solution, he spotted a pool. He can land in in the pool, and he wouldn't make a sound loud enough for anyone to notice.

Kurono stiffen his legs and aimed for the water… wait was he water proof?

_SPLASH_

Kurono made it into the water intact, and swam out of the pool with his black monolith. After that he put it on the floor for when he checks into the hotel. He puts it down, but before he jumped off the building he notices the city.

It was beautiful, how the lights were shining. He took a moment to take in the beauty and head back down.

**Now**

Kurono; now settled in, was resting on his bed. He looked around his room, to see its designed with a kitchen, a bathroom, and a TV.

"!" Kurono just remembered about the picture book, if he wants to get his voice as soon as possible, he needs to read it. Kurono reached for his suitcase and pulled out the picture book. The book was titled _"the robotic boy"_.

Kurono open it and tried to read the page. "…" no sound, only silence. "…" Kurono tried again, still nothing. Kurono showed a determined expression on his face. "…I..I…III." Kurono almost has it.

"IIIN AAA SMALLLL TTTOWN THERRRE LIVed a man called the inventor." Kurono stopped reading.

"I… I did it. Kurono said. "I can talk. I CAN TALK!" Kurono yelled.

Now that he can talk, he continues reading the story without any errors.

* * *

**AN: Skipped a day of writing on Thursday, something really important came up (Endgame) at least, it was important to me. Also, to the person who followed this story, thanks, I don't know why I didn't get a email notification.**


End file.
